


Tangled

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Moony, are you reading again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://malakhai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://malakhai.livejournal.com/)**malakhai**.

"Moony, are you reading again?"

"Yes, Sirius."

...

"What're you reading about, Moony?"

"The Yule Ball."

"The Yule Ball? Is that like the Salieri you were reading about yesterday?"

"No, Sirius, Antonio Salieri was a composer in the eighteenth century. The Yule Ball is a dance that they used to hold on Christmas Eve during the Triwizard Tournament."

"What's that?"

"It's something they used to do a long time ago, involving dangerous wizarding tasks and two other wizarding schools and--"

"Sounds like fun."

"People died, Sirius. That's why we don't do it anymore."

"Oh, come on. A little death never stopped anyone."

...

"Well, uh. A dance, eh?"

"Sirius, don't look at me like that."

"You know I love dancing."

"Sirius--"

"Dance with me, Moony!"

"Sirius--"

"Come on, put the book down and dance with me!"

...

"James!"

"Sometimes, I wish you two would just get your own dormitory. That way I wouldn't have to find you all tangled together like this. What were you doing, anyway?"

"Dancing."

"Moony was dancing? Ha! Now that I'd pay money to see!"

...

"Don't look at me like that, Moony."

"I'm sure glad he's not here to see this, he might pop a blood vessel."

"What do you--mmph!"

...

"Now can I get back to my book, Sirius?"

"After that kiss? You can do anything you like."


End file.
